


Doom of Olympus

by The19thAngel



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bianca Resurrected, Dark Percy, F/F, F/M, M/M, Michael Yew Resurrected, Multi, Resurrected Charlie, Silena Resurrected, Teenage Rebellion, Traitors Among Us
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The19thAngel/pseuds/The19thAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the Gaea was born from Khaos, she has watched her children repeat the same patterns again and again. She's watched her immortal children war for power over the mortal world, again and again. Children inevitably end up killing or dethroning their parents.... why should the demigods be any different?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> Relationships containing a slash mark denote romantic relation ships, relationships marked with an ampersand denote Parent and Child relationship.

Doom of Olympus

 

Author's Note: Hey guys, I got the idea for this fic after I started listening to The Lost Hero on Audible. The first chapter is a bit OC-centric but I'm definitely gonna give Leo, Piper, and Jason the screentime they deserve. So here it is, I hope you enjoy it.

 

Chapter I

 

“Who's that up on the hill by the Caldecott Tunnel?” the newest addition to Camp Jupiter asked as she looked up toward the solitary figure sitting in front of the tunnel entrance, leaning against a small post in the ground.

 

Camp Jupiter's newest recruit had just arrived a few weeks ago, she had a complexion the color of roasted coffee beans and shoulder length curly hair and bright golden eyes and a toned, fit build. She was dressed in blue jeans and the purple Camp Jupiter t-shirt.

 

“Oh that's Haley Watson, she's a member of the First Cohort, not someone you wanna mess with. Especially considering she's one of the meanest warriors in camp. She's got like twenty lines on her tattoo. They say she's been living at the camp over a decade and she does at least one quest a year. Rumor has it, her bunk is decorated with a trophy from every monster besides the Titans and the Giants. I once challenged her to a duel and she almost hacked my arm off.” Michael Kalahe said with a shudder as they made their way toward the mess before the new recruit turned and jogged toward the solitary figure by the tunnel.

 

“I'll catch up later, I wanna make sure she's okay.” Hazel called back as she jogged up the hill before she neared close enough to hear that Haley was.... singing,

 

“ _Teenagers scare, the living shit outta me. They could care less as long as someone_ will bleed!” Haley exclaimed as she sprung to her feet, her Nemean Lion pelt trench coat flapping about her as she leaped to her feet and grabbed the top of the post she'd been leaning against and pulled. Hazel just barely had time to register the rasp of metal on leather before she felt a blade against her throat. Hazel froze instantly as she realized that the post in the ground was in fact the sheath to Haley's weapon. The weapon in question was a nasty-looking single-edged blade as black as the depths of Tartarus. The blade was probably a meter long and near the hilt there was an ornate golden pattern stamped with letters that spelled out Misericordiam. 

 

“Dammit Levesque! I almost killed you! And this is Stygian Iron, there's no way to come back from that!” Haley exclaimed as she shook the blade for emphasis before sheathing her sword. Now that she finally stood still, Hazel could get a get a good look at her. Haley was tall, almost six feet, with pale, gaunt skin stretched tight over her athletic, wiry form but some how she didn't look sickly... more like she had been raised in the jungle.

 

She had almost no fat on her face, exposing her imperialistic good looks. She definitely belonged at Camp Jupiter. She had long, choppy midnight black hair that went to the middle of her back, with her bangs falling across the right side of her face, hiding one of her storm cloud-gray eyes from view. She was dressed in a pair of baggy jeans and a camp tee with a pair of sneakers. At first glance she looked like a social reject you'd see in high school but she had an aura of power to her and a grace in her movements Hazel hadn't seen, except maybe in the praetor, Reyna.

 

“I'm sorry ma'am.. I was just wondering what you're doing up here by yourself.” Hazel asked sheepishly as Haley once more shoved her her sheath into the ground and leaned against it as she put her ear-buds in and resumed blasting MCR.

 

“Avoiding small-talk, is what I _was_ doing. I'm waiting on something anyways.” she said as she hit play and the acoustic version of Helena came on.

 

“Oh, you're waiting on a friend to arrive? Is he close?... or you know _she... maybe_ ” Hazel said nervously as Haley heaved a sigh under her breath,

 

“Levesque, is there a reason you're wasting my time with this conversation?” Haley asked as she continued to stare intently into the tunnel. Hazel winced at the flippant remark and looked away, unsure of how to reply. There was an awkward silence for a few moments before Haley continued,

 

“I'm waiting for my friend Roy, he showed up during the summer, stayed just long enough to get claimed and help us take Mt. Othrys before he had to go home. Apparently he has another demigod friend he want's to bring in to the camp.” Haley said, hoping Hazel would leave her alone soon.

 

“Well then, do you mind if I wait here with you? I don't wanna go to dinner yet. Nico left for the Underworld today and I don't really know anyone else here, since Jason disappeared. Plus, aren't you a daughter of Pluto? I guess that makes us sisters.” Hazel asked as she took a seat next to the Legionnaire.

 

“Levesque, there's a few things you need to know about me. One, I lost my mom at the age of four to a Mob shootout. Then, my big bro OD'd on heroin when I was six. Two, within a month I had arrived and earned my place in the First Cohort and by the time I was twelve, I was a Centurion. I've been here eleven years. Don't you think if I wanted to make friends, I'd have done it already? Lastly, Roy's a week and a half late. So you'd best get comfy or get moving.” Haley said as she turned on Welcome to the Black Parade on full blast as Hazel sullenly got up and jogged towards the mess hall.

 

“Thank Satan she's gone.” Haley said as she let her music blast as she settled in to wait for Roy...

 

_Meanwhile, in San Carlos, Arizona..._

 

_Roy looked around his new, unfamiliar surroundings. He was in some sort of building, or at least it used to be a building. Now it was just a collection of red and gray stones and rough timber beams that were obviously the skeleton of a once great mansion. He turned around to find himself three feet from an enormous chocolate red wolf as she panted impatiently, her breath hot on his face before he backed up a few steps._

 

“ _Damn-” Roy said before cutting off unexpectedly, as if he was an actor who'd suddenly forgotten his lines on stage. He felt what felt like a migraine coming on but shook it off as Lupa barked loudly, clearly in no mood to wait for him to remember his lines._

 

“ _We haven't much time, child of the Moon. The Earth grows restless, her Champion threatens to bring down the Empire. You must venture to-” she began when a tremor rocked the house as a few stones and beams fell to the floor as the tremor increased, threatening to bring down the house as a distant baying cry split the night air._

 

“ _There's no time ! Go, journey to the Great Divide. The boy with one shoe will lead you to the home of the Others and to the one marked by the Dove. Go now!” the wolf growled as Roy replied,_

 

“ _Whoa, hold up. I can overlook wolf talking to me and the dream vision, that's actually pretty standard for a Tuesday. But even if I do make it to this 'Great Divide' and meet the dude with one shoe, what do I do then? If this is real, that is.” Roy said as he held up his arms while he tried to wrap his head around the talking wolf, which oddly enough, didn't strike him as odd. Lupa gave a growling laugh before replying,_

 

“ _Conquer.... or die, it's up to you.” she finished with a laugh as the dream faded into nothingness..._

 

Roy sat bolt upright in his bed, a little more sweaty than he cared to admit. He flopped back down on his pillows with a _flump,_ he rubbed his eyes tiredly as he checked his alarm clock with one hand, the glowing face of his clock read 11:49 at night. He sighed before he pushed himself off his bed and wandered down the hall of the tiny, two-story cabin. His foster brother's dad had left it to his son when he'd passed away three years ago after a monster attack. Not that anyone had believed the two boys, Roy had raised hell for a week, trying anything he could think of to get people to believe them. It had been a month and a half after the incident before one of the “Tribal Elders”, a man named Samuel Black had decided the tribe should take the two boys in as their own. It'd turned out that the old man had been what the tribe referred to as “Spirit-touched” and was supposedly the son of the spirit, Panther, from the tribe's legends.

 

He'd taught them all about monsters and how there was so much more to the world than normal people could see, and that the fact the monster attacked them meant they weren't normal. After that, the old man had taught them how to hunt and track monsters and given them a crash course in Apache knife fighting techniques, even teaching them how to harness their gifts and teaching them rites to summon and control smaller spirits. Not that he'd been much good at them, his bro had always been better at the magic stuff than he had. Roy and his foster brother had taken to the lessons like moths to a flame, and now three years later they were the best hunters and fighters on the reservation. Roy was startled for his thoughts as he plowed headfirst into the closed bathroom door.

 

“Ouch, dammit to hell!” Roy grunted under his breath. As he pushed the door open and stumbled inside as he fumbled for the light switch, throwing it on as the dim little bulb over the sink flickered to life as he turned on the faucet. Roy put his hands under the running faucet before splashing some water on his face as he looked in the mirror, scratching absentmindedly at the SPQR tattoo on his left forearm, he couldn't remember where he'd gotten it, it'd just sort of appeared after he got back from San Francisco back in August after spending a few weeks there to catch a string of concerts from a few of his favorite bands.

 

He ran his hand through his auburn hair until it had the artfully tousled appearance he preferred as he watched the sea foam-green eyes in the mirror look back at him as he looked at the multitude of scars that covered his arms, torso, and neck.. He rubbed his jaw, trying to decide whether or not he needed to shave, taking more than a little pride in his chiseled, Italian-ish features before he was distracted from his moment of vanity by what sounded like muffled talking outside the window before he heard the all-too familiar smack of a tennis ball on the outside wall.

 

He sighed, realizing it was probably some of the Apache kids who lived on the reservation with him and his brother. Picking on the local foreign boy was a favorite pastime of theirs. He closed his eyes as he focused on listening to the rhythmic thumping, listening hard until he picked out the sound of the kids catching it before throwing it again. He focused in on the sound as he started to time his breathing with the sounds of throwing and impact until he heard them catch the ball once more before reaching up to grab the crescent moon pendant around his neck as he yanked it off and it shifted into the form of a silver bow and quiver filled with glowing silver arrows slung over his back as he drew an arrow out, knocked it on the bow string, pulled back and fired it in under the span of two seconds as it shot through the partially-open window before impaling the tennis ball through the center and pinning it to the tree outside the window.

 

Roy strode over an threw the window open as he knocked another arrow and readied it to fire as he pointed at the group of three adolescents outside his window.

 

“Next one goes in your eye. Go ahead try me, we all know I'll make the shot.” Roy called down to the teens before they turned around and disappeared behind the house next door.

 

He sighed once they were out of sight as he willed his bow back to it's necklace form. He wandered back to his room, his thoughts returning to the strange dream bout the she-wolf. Part of the dream bothered him, not the talking she-wolf; he didn't like to brag, but he could already talk to animals, a regular Dr. Doolittle... no, it was the fact he couldn't shake the feeling he'd been there in the ruins of that house before. He'd only had a few dream visions in his life, but Samuel had always told him to trust his dreams and his instincts..... besides, he needed a vacation anyways, he thought to himself as he threw open his closet and started to pack....

 

Ratonhnhaké:ton's(pronounced Ra-doon-ha-ge-doon) eyes opened to see his foster brother, Roy, leaning over his headboard wearing the same goofy grin he always wore whenever he was trying to talk him into some crazy escapade that usually ended up getting them in trouble.

 

“Roy, it's after midnight, what do you want?” Ratonhnhaké:ton grumbled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

 

“Get up, bitch. We're going on an adventure.” Roy replied, grinning from ear to ear Ratonhnhaké:ton could do nothing more than sigh before replying,

 

“Hold on, lemme get dressed.” he said as he sat up and stretched before throwing the covers off of himself and headed for his closet...

 

Ratonhnhaké:ton emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, dressed in his olive-colored utility jacket emblazoned on the back with a yellow peace sign and the phrase 'Save the Rain Forest' on the back in blue letters. Underneath, he was dressed in a blue flannel shirt and blue jeans, underneath the sleeves of his jacket,Roy spotted the leather vambraces of his that turned into a pair of spiked cestuses or a Roman Scissor on command. Ratonhnhaké:ton was a tall young man, obviously of Apache descent with ruggedly handsome features and long, silky black hair in tribal braids decorated with a few beads braided in here and there. He stood almost six and a half tall, towering over Roy's barely six feet of height. To add even more fuel to a potential inferiority complex, he weighed almost 220 pounds and was built like a tree with hands the size of baseball mitts and arms as big around as smaller trees.

 

Roy was dressed in his typical 'mischief-making' outfit of a blue-gray utility jacket over his favorite Deadpool shirt and gray jeans with an oddly ornate belt with his silver bow and quiver slung over his back..

 

“Looking sharp as always, Cronk.” Roy said with a grin, he knew Ratonhnhaké:ton didn't particularly like the name but Roy was incapable of pronouncing his name correctly the first time, even after having known him six years.

 

“So what's this adventure we're headed on?”

 

“Still working on that. Had a vision in my dreams, from a giant wolf. She mentioned something called the 'Great Divide', I'm willing to bet my Vegas money that she's probably talking about the Grand Canyon. So, off we go. C'mon bro, this isn't even my longest trip, remember my trip to-” Roy's voice drifted off mid-sentence like an actor forgetting his lines again as another migraine started to bloom behind his eyes.

 

“You okay Roy?” Ratonhnhaké:ton asked as Roy pressed a hand to his temple before shaking off the migraine.

 

“Yeah... I'm fine. Let's get going.” Roy said as he turned and headed out the door to the stairwell, eager to get under way with their trip. Ratonhnhaké:ton hesitated, he didn't know why Roy couldn't remember his visit to Mount Tam in the summer, but he had an idea. Roy never talked about his time in San Francisco, but the sleeping woman in his dreams said not to talk about it with him or there would be consequences. He shook off his wonderings as he grabbed his backpack and followed after his foster brother. He reached the bottom of the stairs and cut through the kitchen before catching up to Roy on the front patio to see Roy had posted his favorite sign on their front door.

 

**Gone Fishin'**

 

“So, where to?” Ratonhnhaké:ton asked as Roy scanned the woods behind their house. Roy considered walking into town an just taking a bus, when he caught a glimpse of a white wolf, so deep in the forest he almost missed it. Roy couldn't be sure, but it almost looked like the wolf was looking right at him. It couldn't be coincidence though, they didn't have wolves, at least not in this part of the state. Before he could point it out to Cronk, the wolf turned and disappeared into the trees.

 

“This way.” Roy said as he took off at a run after the wolf, Ratonhnhaké:ton right behind him.....

 

_Back at Camp Jupiter, early the next morning..._

 

“Haley, I'm sorry but I can't let you go on a quest to find Roy and this supposedly demigod friend of his, especially with Jason disappearing and Octavian pushing me to hold elections for a new Praetor... In fact. I was actually hoping you would run you'd finally run for Praetor or at least Senator” Reyna said hopefully as she watched Haley packing ambrosia ration into her backpack. Haley continued to pack as if she hadn't heard the praetor. She stuffed a change of clothes into the back pack before pulling the string to close it before buckling it to make sure it didn't come open by accident on her quest.

 

“Reyna darling, I admire your dedication to your job as praetor of the camp. You've really stepped up since Jason disappeared, but like I've said many times before, I have no interest in politics. Also Reyna, I wasn't asking. I'm going to go look for Roy. We all owe it to him, and I pay my debts. Now please, kindly move out of my way.” Haley said as she reached the door of the barracks, where Reyna remained firmly planted in her way.

 

“I'm sorry Haley, I can't allow it.” Reyna said as she crossed her arms over her typical purple toga decorated with gold armor in places. Haley narrowed her eyes at the Praetor. She was mildly impressed when Reyna's only reaction was to narrow her own piercing black eyes back at Haley.

 

“Now Reyna, let's not do anything rash. You know as well as I do, that if I ran for Praetor I could win simply on tenure alone, having been here almost three times longer than you have. Now, I don't wanna be Praetor and you don't need to worry about me and Octavian running against you together. Just lemme go, I'll be back by the end of the year, I promise, and you of all people know how nasty I can be when I don't get my way.” Haley said as he she put one hand over the pommel of her sword Misericordiam(Kindness in Latin) as several small arcs of electricity crackled from her hand to the blade. She didn't like to brag, but Haley was in the First Cohort because she was a daughter of Pluto, and on top of that a legacy of Zeus to boot, that and two kick-ass recommendation letters had landed her in the First Cohort with ease.

 

Reyna frowned in dismay, she hated to admit it but to date, she hadn't seen anyone in the Twelfth Legion successfully stop Haley from doing what she wanted; and, Haley was the best fighter she'd ever seen and she was well-connected to boot. She was friends with so many spirits, minor gods, and demigods outside of camp that Reyna didn't doubt she could find Roy again. But they had bigger things to worry about. But, she couldn't hold Haley at camp if she didn't want to, and she couldn't send her on a quest without good reason either...

 

“Haley, I'm sorry but my decision is final. You can't leave to go find Roy.” she began before she saw Haley grab the hilt of her sword before continuing,

 

“You can't go because I'm sending you on a quest to find our missing Praetor, Jason Grace. But, per the quest rules, you're allowed to enlist the help of up to two Legionnaires.” Reyna said as a grin split the daughter of Pluto's face as she nodded as she recognized what Reyna was implying.

 

“I live to serve the Empire.” Haley said with a bow as Reyna moved out of her way as she ventured outside the barracks. Haley took less than five steps before a nearby shadow stretched and warped as they took the form of an undead war horse with a mane of pale, green fire. Haley leaped atop the steed's back as she drew her sword with a _SHING!_

 

“Ride Deploro, we've a Praetor to find.” she exclaimed as she thrust her sword forward as her horse reared and uttered a spectral whinny before turning and disappearing into the shadow of the barracks...

 

_Somewhere near the Grand Canyon..._

 

“Thank you for carrying us this far, Actaeon. We will not forget this.” Roy said as he dismounted the stag with Ratonhnhaké:ton. They had stopped on the outskirts of the museum parking lot. The stag lowered it's head like it was bowing before turning and wordlessly galloping off into the distance.

 

“Roy, I don't like the look of that storm.” Ratonhnhaké:ton said as he pointed to the huge bank of storm clouds gathering over the museum. The cloud were black as night except for the flashes of lightning inside them. Ratonhnhaké:ton pulled his pack off his shoulders as he moved to grab his binoculars before Roy cut in,

 

“I like the looks of that little skirmish going on the skywalk even less.” Roy said as he pointed towards the skywalk in the distance, where seven figures stood, one holding a golden sword in hand, another armed with a club, and at least three were clearly not human. Ratonhnhaké:ton fished the binoculars out of his back before peering through the lenses towards the skywalk.

 

“Storm spirits by the look of it, which means the others are probably Spirit-touched like us. Definitely the case for the dude with the gold sword... and only one shoe.” he finished as he put the binoculars down.

 

“What?!?! Gimme those!” Roy cried as he snatched the binoculars from his brother. Sure enough, the blonde boy with the sword had only one shoe on. Roy got a sinking feeling in his stomach that instantly vanished as he caught sight of the target of one of the storm spirits.

 

She was a young girl of about sixteen with choppy, uneven, chocolate-brown hair with braids on the side, and Roy would bet his life she had some form of Native American blood in her judging by her tan skin and attractive features. Roy, true to form, forgot all about the dangerous spirits on the skywalk as his lower head started to think for him, as it always did when he saw a pretty girl.

 

“Dude, we gotta help them!”

 

“How do you propose we get there in time? Roy, even you aren't a hundred percent accurate at this range and their wind powers will probably throw off your aim anyways.” his brother replied,but Roy was already one step a head of him as he tapped him once on the shoulder and pointed across the parking lot.

 

“Roy no, we can't.” Ratonhnhaké:ton replied as he realized what Roy was implying.

 

“Dude c'mon, it's the Obama administration. Yes we can!” Roy said before he took off across the parking lot. Ratonhnhaké:ton heaved a sigh before lumbering after him...

 

_Meanwhile, on the skywalk..._

 

Jason rolled under the venti's electrified swing as he rolled behind him before thrusting the gold sword into his opponent's back. The venti dissolved into a pile of gold powder as the sword pierced his back. Before he could formulate a plan of attack against the other two he heard Piper cry out,

 

“JASON, BEHIND YOU! LOOK OUT! she screamed as he turned to see a pair of headlights and the sound of a car horn honking as the vehicle crashed into the doors to the skywalk with a crash as he just narrowly leapt out of the way of the oncoming vehicle before crashing through the door with the screech of brakes and sound of glass shattering as the SUV spun around, sending the vehicle through the locked doors trunk-first.

 

The vehicle continued to slide, brakes screeching, for ten feet before coming to a stop as all eyes fixed on the sudden new arrival. Jason heard the trunk unlock as it slowly opened to reveal a boy of sixteen of Italian descent with dark, auburn hair in gray jeans and a red shirt.

 

“WAIT!” the boy said as he threw up his hands.

 

“You may be wondering 'why the red shirt?'.” The boy said, apparently oblivious to the fact he'd just crashed through a magically locked door in a black SUV before continuing,

 

“Well, that's so monsters can't see me bleed. This guys got the right idea, he wore the brown pants” he said as he pointed a finger towards Dylan as all eyes glanced towards Dylan,

 

In the split second everyone was distracted by his ruse, Roy's belt sprouted a a pair of sheathes holding glowing silver hunting knives before whipping one out and hurling it towards the other storm spirit. The blade whistled as it turned end over end as it sailed through the air before burying itself ten inches inside the storm spirit's chest as the spirit disintegrated into a pile of gold dust.

 

Without wasting any time Roy turned around and grabbed his bow from the floor behind him, an arrow already knocked as he inhaled before pulling the arrow back and taking aim to see the last storm spirit had already disappeared. Roy slowly let the bowstring out before he grabbed his quiver from the back seat and slung it over his shoulder and replaced the arrow in the quiver before he hopped out the back as he heard Ratonhnhaké:ton get out of the driver's seat and closed the door.

 

“You! Boy with one shoe!” he said as he hit the pavement before slinging his bow over his shoulder as he advanced on Jason,

 

“We need to talk.”

 


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Heroes arrive at the Camp, hi-jinks commence immediately..

Chapter II

Roy

Roy ran his hands through his hair in frustration as he sat in the bench in the Grand Canyon National Park Museum's parking lot. Today was not shaping up like he'd hoped he thought to himself before focusing once more on Jason, the boy with short blonde hair in the purple shirt, blue jeans, and only one shoe, still seated next to him on the bench.

“So, to recap: You've no idea where you came from, no idea on your past, including where you got that tattoo, correct?” Roy asked, his head still held in his hands. Jason's forearm was marked with a matching SPQR tattoo like the one on Roy's arm, except his bore an eagle above the writing and twelve black lines underneath. Roy's by contrast bore only one line and was marked with a crescent moon and a bow and arrow over the SPQR.

“I wish I could be more helpful, but I'm sorry-” Jason began when Roy cut in,

“Sorry doesn't cut the bacon.” Roy said as he ran his hands through his hair again. This entire trip was rapidly beginning to look like a waste of time he thought to himself as the short, angry man who'd been wielding the baseball bat sauntered over from the nearby pay phone, taking no notice of Cronk, who was busy drawing complex glyphs on the ground with a piece of sidewalk chalk. Roy sighed as he put the issue out of his mind as he shoved a wad of bills into Jason's hands.

“Go grab yourself a new pair of sandals or whatever, you look ridiculous in only one shoe.” Roy said as he saw the little goat man that had been wielding the club on the skywalk saunter over, his hooves concealed once more inside his shoes.

“Nice work back there kid, great idea using the truck to distract the storm spirits. So, when's your backup get here to take these three cupcakes back to camp?” Gleeson Hedge asked as he readjusted his baseball cap on his head.

“Beg pardon?” Roy asked as he glanced up at the satyr.

“You guys are the team sent to pick up these demigods and the 'special package', right?” Coach Hedge asked uncertainly.

“Nope, I came here 'cuz of a vision from a talking she-wolf. I've honestly no idea what you're talking about.” Roy said as he unsheathed one of his hunting knives as he began to deftly twirl it around in his hand.

“Hmm, I gotta go make a call.” Coach Hedge said as he tottered off down the parking lot towards a fountain near the ruined entrance to the museum. Cronk sauntered up a few minutes later as he stowed the sidewalk chalk in his pocket.

“I finished the monster warding, but I'm not sure how long it'll hold up. We've never had to shield five of us before.” He said as he sat down and Roy nodded in agreement before getting up from the bench and making his way to the fountain where the two other teenagers had taken a seat while Jason was inside.

One was a Latino kid of about sixteen with an impish face and curly black hair and pointy ears fiddling with a few bolts and pipe cleaners absentmindedly.

The second was the dark-skinned girl with choppy chocolate-brown hair with the little braids on either side of her face with blue eyes.... eyes he could've sworn were green through the binoculars.

“How goes it you two?” Roy asked as he approached, still twirling the knife between his fingers.

“Better now that those things are gone. That was pretty sick the way you busted in just in time to take out the other.... Venti I think Jason called them.” Leo said as Roy tossed the knife to his other hands and continued to twirl it.

“Aw shucks, that was nothing. I'm sure you two would do the same for me. Mind if I ask your names?” Roy asked as he sheathed the knife. The Latino Santa's elf flashed him a grin before replying,

“I'm Leo Valdez, this beauty queen right here is Piper McLean.” he said as he jabbed a finger towards the girl beside him who blushed just a tiny bit as she glanced away, not meeting Roy's eyes.

“Well, nice to meet you, Leo Valdez. And to you Piper McLean I say, tu as de très beaux yeux.” Roy said, the last part in French. Roy had learned several years ago to speak French in order to try and woo a foreign exchange student at school before he'd dropped out.

That, like every other endeavor in his love life had ended in disaster, but at least he'd picked up an important tool in his romantic arsenal back then. Roy watched a look of confusion scamper across both of their features before understanding dawned on Piper's face as she mumbled something under her breath. Roy never got around to hearing what she said as he heard a loud whinny from behind him and turned to see a chariot pulled by a pair of winged horses.

On the back stood a blonde girl with curly hair and gray eyes, along with a ripped dude with a face like a pile of brick and a tattoo of a rainbow in his bicep. Both had on matching orange shirts with the letters CHB emblazoned over a picture of a pegasus.

As soon as the chariot touched down on the ground, the blonde girl hopped off the back of the chariot and advanced on him with a murderous look in her eyes. As she advanced in arm's length of Roy she seized him by the collar of his jacket and thrust him unceremoniously against the nearby wall,

“Percy Jackson. Where is he?” she growled, her grip on his jacket collar tightening uncomfortably before Roy replied,

“Who? I've never heard heard that name before in my life.”

“Fine, next question. Have you seen a boy with one shoe aroun-” Annabeth asked as she moved towards Roy before stopping short as she felt the point of Roy's hunting knife against her ribs.

“Why don't you just back up nice and slow and we can try to be civil.” Roy replied, he was in no mood to be interrogated like a criminal after the fight on the skywalk. Annabeth took a step back before she caught sight of Jason exiting the gift shop inside with a pair of sandals in hand, and still just one shoe on as he made his way to a nearby bench. The blonde girl soon lost all interest in Roy as she sprinted over to Jason...

Later...

Jason

The wind howled in Jason's ears as the eight of them raced towards the camp the blonde girl, Annabeth, had said would keep them safe from monsters while they tried to figure out what Jason's connection was to this Percy Jackson fellow Annabeth had gone on about. But apparently the blonde girl thought they were demigods or whatever. But Jason couldn't deny there was something up with their group, especially after the fight with those three Venti on the skywalk.

Apparently Annabeth had received a vision from Juno, except she'd called her Hera, where the goddess had told Annabeth to come to the Grand Canyon to find a boy with one shoe. He didn't see ho he was gonna be any help, he couldn't even remember his own last name, much less his last two months at the Wilderness School with Piper and Leo.

A million questions buzzed around his head before being distracted by the enormous grin plastered on the guy with the bow's face, Roy, he had called himself. The guy was grinning like a fool from his place squeezed into between Piper and Annabeth as the eight of them crowded onto the flying chariot as it struggled to carry them through the sky towards their destination. It as a tight fit and Jason was smashed between the Apache Walking Mountain and Coach Hedge, who's horns were pushing into his side.

Next Butch, Leo, and Annabeth were crowded at the front-most part of the chariot as Leo said,

“So, your mom's the rainbow goddess, huh?” Butch scowled,

“Yeah, why? Got a problem with that?” he growled in reply. Leo put his hands up in mock surrender as he replied,

“No way man. Ponies and rainbows very... um, macho.” Leo replied as Butch's scowl deepened further before another voice piped up,

“Wait a minute! You said Iris was your mom. Are you talking about the old woman who runs the ROFL collective up in Mendecino?” Roy piped up from the opposite side of the chariot. Butch looked caught off-guard by the question as they hit a patch of turbulence and Coach Hedge's horns dug into his side, making him wince before Butch quickly reined in the pegasi and steered them towards gentler air.

“I dunno anything about that collective you're talking about, but mom's mentioned Mendecino a few of the times I've gotten to talk to her.” Butch replied.

“Well, if it's the same Iris. But that's probably a safe bet. But dude, your mom is awesome! I wish whatever spirit, god, or whatever was my parent ran a healthy living collective! Your mom is crazy wise, mine doesn't even seem to know I exist.” Roy said before the walking mountain dude added,

“Yeah, me and Roy are both ROFL-copters.” he added in a deep, velvety voice that reverberated through the chariot.

“Yeah we try to make it out at least once a month or so.” Roy finished before Annabeth spoke up,

“So wait, none of you have been claimed yet?”

“Um I don't think I've been claimed, I've never known my mother.” Piper spoke up sheepishly, still trying not to draw attention to herself.

“Well, even if you never met her, you'd know if you'd been claimed, the mark of your parent would appear in the air above you. Any of you ever see anything like that?” Annabeth replied.

“No way man, I think I'd remember that.” Leo rattled off as he drummed out a frantic rhythm on the chariot's railing.

“Um no, I don't think so.” said Piper.

“Nope, nothing comes to mind.” Roy rattled off as his friend with the long name shook his head.

“What about you Jason?” Piper asked across the chariot to him.

Jason shook his head in dismay,

“Nah, like I said, I don't remember anything. I'm sorry.” Jason said as he looked down over the edge of the chariot , which was flying over the edge of the Midwest United Stated towards New England. The ground flew by underneath in a checkerboard of farms and small towns.

“So, you've got total amnesia? That seems a tad strange, besides you've obviously got training in fighting monsters from how Coach Hedge described of your performance on the skywalk. But for whatever reason you're obviously very important if two parties received visions of you and directions to meet you here.” Annabeth said as they crossed into New York State before their chariot gave a shudder as something rammed into them from behind, almost throwing the demigods and satyr's off the chariot to the ground below,

“What was that?” Piper asked as she steadied herself against the railing

“The storm spirits are back. Butch hurry, we have to get back to camp before they destroy the chariot.” Annabeth barked to the driver as lightning flashed before Butch snapped the reins as Jason's vision blurred and he got tunnel vision.

When his vision cleared, they were in a completely different area. The were high above a valley surrounded by hills on three sides while the fourth opened up onto an expanse of gray water and, what looked like New York city in the background. Jason didn't even have time to ask where they were before Leo shouted,

“Left wheel's on fire!”

Jason turned to see Leo was right, the left wheel had burst into flames that lapped at the side of the chariot as Annabeth cut in,

“Butch aim for the lake. Put us down in the lake!” Annabeth exclaimed as Butch struggled to control the falling chariot.

“I can't! We're not gonna make it!” he said as the chariot began to plummet towards the forest that ringed the camp. The chariot fell so fast Jason couldn't make out the rest of what Annabeth and Butch were saying before they hit the treeline with a CRASH!!!

The chariot hit the tree and went into a tumbling roll, Jason couldn't see a thing past all the sticks and leaves swatting him in the face. The barrage of shrubbery continued before he felt a hand seize him by the waistband of his jeans before he was pulled from the chariot as his right side slammed into a nearby tree and his vision went black again...  
Jason had the vague sensation of someone calling his name, maybe Piper, but it sounded like they were miles away and his mind was in a fog. He struggled to focus when he heard another voice shriek,

 

“DEAR GANESHA YOU'RE HEAVY JASON, YOU NEED TO LOSE SOME WEIGHT!” Roy shrieked from above him, Jason struggled back to consciousness and looked up to see Roy had a hold on his waistband as he hung upside-down from a branch with Piper hanging from his other arm. Jason didn't think Roy could hold on much longer, his face was bright red and his arms were stretched taut and his face was beginning to darken as the blood rushed to his head.

“Alrighty, ladies first.” Roy grunted as he began to swing Piper on his other arm, each swing carrying her a little farther before he yanked up sharply before letting go as he reached down and slipped an arm around her thighs to get a better grip. Jason couldn't see her face, but he was almost sure Piper was blushing furiously.

“Alrighty Piper, you're gonna have to climb me now.” Roy forced out as Piper began to stammer,

“W-what?”

“Please hurry.” Roy grunted, his voice strained under the combined effort of holding up the two demigods. Piper nodded quickly as she grabbed a hold of Roy's thigh and began to climb, clambering onto the branch above a few seconds later. 

As soon as she was safely on the branch, Roy grabbed hold of Jason under his arm before grabbing him in a lifeguard rescue hold before he inhaled sharply before he curled at the abdomen before he threw Jason onto the branch and uncurled, letting himself hang there in the air for a bit before he flipped up once more and pulled himself atop the branch.

“Thanks for the save.” Jason said as Roy bent down and put his hands on his knees as he gasped for breath. Roy's breath came in wheezing gasps as he forced out,

“Don't... Mention it......Ever.” Roy said as he continued to wheeze like a concertina before Piper pushed past him as she rushed towards Jason. Jason watched as she bumped into him, causing one of his shoes to slip off the branch as he tilted to the side,

“Oh Shiva, no!” Roy said, his voice panicked as he flailed his arms around, searching for a handhold in futility as he lost his balance and began to plummet towards the creek below and hit the water with a splash.

“Oh god, I'm so sorry!” Piper called down as Roy pulled himself from the creek and shucked off his bow and quiver onto the ground as he pulled off his wet jacket and tee shirt. Jason looked down to see the chariot had crashed about fifty feet away. Butch had pulled himself free of the mess and was cutting the pegasi loose while Annabeth, Leo, and.... Cronk, he think Roy had called the huge youth, shimmied down from a nearby tree as a horde of kids in matching orange shirts stormed across the field.

Jason looked down to the creek below, it was about a fifteen foot drop straight down into the, he guessed was freezing cold, creek. He didn't see a quick route down to the ground, but a little voice inside him told him if he jumped, he'd be fine.

Jason took a deep breath and steeled himself for the impact as he stepped off the branch and fell towards the floor, more than a little surprised when he hit the ground no harder than he would getting out of bed.

“Um, Jason, a little help?” Piper called down as she stood up unsteadily, her hand wrapped around the trunk of the tree for support.

“Oh right, sorry Piper.” Jason said as he went to begin climbing the tree when he realized he was already slowly floating up towards Piper. It took Jason a few seconds to understand what was happening before realizing he was controlling the winds. After a little bit of experimentation he figured out how to control his flight path before he flew up to grab Piper.

“Are you sure, this is safe?” Piper asked uncertainly as she prepared for her piggyback ride to the ground.

“Yeah, at least I think so.” Jason said uncertainly, after all he'd just discovered this ability about a minute ago, he wasn't exactly an expert on this. Piper's hand hesitated for a few seconds before she finally grabbed a hold of his shoulders, trying not to blush as she noticed how strong they felt as Jason grabbed her legs and they descended towards the forest floor.

Piper tightened her grip on his back as they neared the ground before they finally set down on the dry grass. Piper dismounted his back, not meeting his eyes as she tired to hide her blush. Jason shifted uncomfortably, not certain to say about having discovered the ability to fly to his forgotten girlfriend.

“Um, Piper-” Jason began when suddenly he was cut off by,

“GODDAMIT! A little warning next time!” Roy cried as Jason whirled to face the voice, at first he saw nothing before the air shimmered to reveal Roy half-naked as he finished pulling up a fresh, dry pair of jeans over his waist as he buttoned them. Now that he didn't have a coat and shirt on Jason noticed his upper body was covered in scars. Some of them were long and thin like slash marks. A few were obviously bite marks including one on the left side of his abdomen with a bite radius the size of a catcher's mitt. There was one that looked like a sn enormous scrape underneath his right arm.

“Who the hell just FLIES down to the guy who just crawled out of the creek?!?! Maybe you could gimme like 3 seconds to get some clean clothes on?” Roy finished ranting as he grabbed a shirt from a small, clear plastic bag on the ground next to him, pulling the shirt out and over his head. When Jason saw the logo his eyes, widened as he pointed to Roy's new shirt

“Roy, look!” 

“Hmm?” Roy asked as he followed Jason's gaze down to the his purple shirt, emblazoned with the letters in SPQR surrounded by golden ivy on the front as Roy's eyes widened in alarm as he stretched the shirt out to get a better look at it, but sure enough it was identical to Jason's own.

“...Roy where'd you get that shirt?” Piper asked shakily. Roy tried to remember where he got the shirt but, like a few times in the past day a migraine bloomed behind his eyes as he reached for the information.

“I... I can't remember.... I've been saying that far too often recently.” Roy said as he grabbed his quiver from a few feet away, Jason saw for the first time that the quiver was flat and wide and the back of it was covered in pockets, making it look almost like a small camping backpack from the back. He fished out a mesh bag and started stuffing his wet clothes in it before fishing out and donning a pair of black hiking boots and slinging the quiver and bow over his back once more as he held the mesh bag in one hand to help dry the clothes.

“Alrighty now that that's out of the way let's go meet up with the others.” Jason said as Piper and Roy nodded in agreement before they set off towards the horde of campers, arriving at the crowd just as Butch finished cutting the last pegasi free before he sloshed ashore. As they approached Annabeth sprinted over to them from the other side of the lake with startling speed.

“There you guys are, is everyone alright?” she asked, barely out of breath from her run.

“Everybody's fine, worst injury is a case of ruined hair. Though apparently I can fly and Roy can turn invisible-” Jason was cut off as Roy slammed his heel into the top of Jason's foot,

“Dude! Not your secret to tell!” Roy hissed in his ear as he removed his foot from Jason's. Annabeth didn't seem to hear them, having turned and run off to converse with an attractive Asian girl with her dark hair in ringlets and perfect makeup, along with another blonde dude who looked like he belonged in a surfing magazine.

Jason shifted his weight off of his injured foot before they headed to join the crowd, seeing that Leo and Roy's friend had already arrived and were talking with Annabeth. They arrived a few minutes later, pushing through the crowd just in time to see a holographic flaming hammer burst into existence over Leo's head as a collective gasp went up.

Leo however, having not seen the image simply sat there looking bewildered at the astonished faces around him until finally,

“What are you all looking out, is my hair on fire or something?” he asked. Annabeth pointed a finger in reply before he looked up and caught sight of the hammer.

“Leo, you been claimed.” She said, her tone one of awe, despite her years of seeing demigods get claimed.

“By Vulcan it looks like.” Jason said before Roy chimed in,

“God of blacksmiths and volcanoes.” he finished as Annabeth shot them a look that was equal parts suspicion and curiosity.

“Yes... that's right. But we call him Hephaestus, Vulcan is what the Romans called him.” Annabeth explained before turning to the good-looking surfer dude.

“Will, I want you to take Leo, Roy, and Ratonhnhaké:ton on a tour of the camp, We'll have to take Jason to see Chiron,-”

“I'll do it!”the pretty girl with perfect makeup interjected before stepping up to him ans slipping her arm through his and made their way towards a large house up on the hill.

“Alright Drew, you can do that. Piper, why don't you come with me?” Annabeth as Piper nodded in agreement and they all turned and followed their respective guides...

Back at the Grand Canyon...

Haley

Haley turned the shoe over in her hands, it was Jason's, she could feel his life aura still faintly emanating from the shoe. Normally she would say he couldn't be far but there was evidence of demigod activity all over the place, and she couldn't get a good reading on his life aura anywhere near her. 

She was gonna need some help. She glanced over back to the museum entrance she'd just come out of before finding what she was looking for, a water fountain, still functional despite the SUV-shaped path of destruction cut through the middle of the museum. Haley cracked her neck as she turned to face the fountain making sure her black, finger-less gloves were snug before extending one towards the fountain, probably 5 yards away and no one else in sight.

Haley wasn't like a normal child of Pluto, she wasn't great at raising the dead or excavating tunnels and finding gems. No, her powers were a little different, many of her fellow legionnaire's said they were closer to a daughter of Neptune's powers. She, had the power of Stygiokinesis, control of the waters of the Underworld, and with a little work, she could turn normal water into the water of one of the rivers. As she focused and clawed her hand as she focused her will on the unfortunate water pipe as the water inside changed into liquid fire and bursting out the front of the pipe and arcing into a flaming rainbow about a yard in length.

“So. Fucking. Metal.” she said with a grin as she dug in her jacket pocket before pulling out the only trophy Roy had left at Camp Jupiter after the Siege of Mount Othrys had ended. It was a golden apple from the garden guarded by the hundred-headed dragon Ladon. Roy had almost single-handedly defeated the thing while Jason had fought Krios. His combination of active camouflage and photokinetics had allowed him to decapitate the heads up to four at a time.

Unfortunately the apple no longer granted immortality after being soiled by the dragon's foul blood. But still, it was a worthy prize.

“O' Fleecy, do me a solid. Show me the helm of the Queen Anne's Revenge.” Haley said, using the private line Roy had told her about, as she tossed the golden apple into the flaming rainbow as it turned to ash at the flames' touch. The mist shimmered to reveal the upper deck of an old style English frigate, the upper railing lined with what appeared to be Imperial Gold armor plating. She could see the top of an old fashioned sailing ship shaped like and asterisk in a circle, of polished, red Cherry wood. Behind it stood a beautiful young woman, with Spanish features and tanned, flawless skin, and mysterious purple eyes. Her hair was long and lustrous and done in a braid down to her waist. 

That was Edith Teach, a Legacy of Ares and daughter of Phorcys, aka Pirate Queen of the Sea of Monsters. A free-roaming demigod that made her living on the sea, hunting down rare monsters in the Bermuda Triangle. She was built like a dancer; long, graceful, and toned, most would think she could be a model...until they took notice of how she dressed.

She was dressed like a half-assed cosplay from Pirates of the Caribbean She had a dramatic-looking leather long coat that flared out at the bottom, like every character in the series had had at one point. On her head she wore an all-black Tricorne hat, and she even sported an eyepatch over her right eye. But underneath that, she wore an exact match to another MCR tee that Haley had actually packed for this quest. She wore normal, if worn, blue jeans under a pair of black leather boots.

She was in the middle of shouting at a young man of about sixteen with handsome Chinese features and cropped brown hair. He had a guilty grin on his face and was dressed in some old-style Chinese armor with a red cape, he also appeared to have a long, furry monkey tail....

The young woman was shouting at him in Chinese, before finally finishing her sentence with a shove that sent him stumbling out of the picture. She turned, finally having fully noticing Haley's presence on her dashboard.

“Ah, Haley. What can I do for you?” she asked with a warm smile. Haley ignored the recent events and decided to get straight to business.

“I need to find a friend of mine. You close enough to swing by and work that tracking magic?” she asked. Edith raised her eyebrow at the question, of course she could do that.

“You need to ask?” Edith replied as she put a hand thoughtfully to her chin. “But, if you can be in New Orleans by tomorrow I can squeeze you in.”

“Sounds good, see you there.” Haley said as she let the vision fade. Edith smiled to herself as she reached down to the broadsword at her side, its pommel decorated with a glowing sapphire.

“ALL RIGHT GUYS, HOLD ON TO YOUR UNDERWEAR!” she shouted over to the deck to a milling mob of undead members of Blackbeards original crew on her ship, the Queen Anne's Revenge and aquatic demigods, ranging from normal teens with gills to a guy named Bill with a purple eel as a head.

“We sail for New Orleans!” She howled as she drew her sword and pointed towards the home of Mardi Gras as the sail unfurled seemingly of their own accord and the frigate took off at full speed as her crew roared in approval, any one could find a good time in New Orleans...


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III

Ratonhnhaké:ton

Ratonhnhaké:ton filed into the dining pavilion behind Annabeth and the rest of the campers for dinner. The pavilion consisted of about two dozen tables, each labeled with the symbol of a different Greek god. He forced himself not to look at the symbols on the white and purple trimmed tablecloths, he knew his mother's symbol wouldn't be on them. His mom was too old, hardly anyone worshiped her anymore. Maybe that was why she was so angry, not to mention how poorly they treated her now...

He turned to ask Roy about what he was gonna have for dinner before remembering that Will had taken him up to the Big House a few minutes before they'd headed to the dining pavilion, apparently the Camp Director, Chiron had wanted to speak to him. He got in one of the lines that lead to a wood nymph dispensing a variety of food to the campers every thing from mac and cheese to sushi it looked like.

The campers carried large goblets that always seemed to be full of whatever the user desired he noticed as one changed from Kool-Aid to Mountain Dew. He got a cheeseburger and fries from one of the wood nymphs, a pretty girl of about eighteen with rosy cheeks and and dark brown hair before sauntering over to the table marked Visitors.

He sat down before unwrapping the burger. Roy could eat all the rattlesnake he liked but he had always enjoyed more modern dishes. Eating what you killed lost it's appeal after it was your only option, in his opinion. He dug into the burger, which tasted exactly like he'd bought it from his favorite Culver's just outside the reservation back home.

A few minutes later he was joined at the table by Piper, who sat down with a PB&J sandwich across from him. He nodded in greeting at her as she gave him a small wave before they resumed eating in silence while the rest of the campers sat down to meals with their cabin mates. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Piper spoke up.

“Um I'm sorry but your Roy's brother, right?” she asked, a little intimidated by his massive frame.

“Right, my name's Ratonhnhaké:ton. But, Roy and everyone else call me Cronk.” he said as Piper's eyes widened.

“That's an odd name, if you don't mind me asking what tribe are you from?” she asked. He didn't mind. He was obviously some form of Native American, that much was immediately obvious.

“Well I won't bore you with specifics but I'm from one of the Apache tribes. Dad always said my name was from the Mohawk tribe though. How bout yourself?” he asked as he took another bite of his burger.

“Well, my dad's Cherokee but none of my family still uses traditional names.”

“My father always said that the wasn't anything wrong with the old ways. He always said we needed to remember those who came before us or we would end up becoming just like them. Dead and forgotten.” he said, causing an awkward silence to settle over the table. Piper shifted uncomfortably, not sure of what to say as she bit into her PB&J.

After a few minutes of relative silence in the dining pavilion, surrounded by the boisterous conversations floating over from the other tables before Piper spoke up again,

“Hey like, can I ask you something?” she asked as she looked back up to see him taking a Herculean swig of black tea from his goblet. He set it down and dabbed a napkin at his mouth before replying,

“I don't see why not.”

“Back at the Grand Canyon, Roy said something to me in what sounded like French. I think he said I have beautiful eyes-” she said as he gave a deep chuckle.

“Yeah, that sounds like Roy. I'm sorry about that. Roy's a great guy, but he tries too hard sometimes. Especially when pretty girls are involved. But seriously, just give him a chance, Roy's a stand-up guy.” he said as Piper's cheeks flushed,

“Well, that's nice but I kinda already have a boyfriend... at least I used to. I'm not so sure anymore.” she said sullenly as she frowned down at the last bite of her sandwich in her hands. She was spared from having to explain as they noticed the campers at the nearby tables getting up and heading out towards the amphitheater. 

The amphitheater was cut into the side of a hill with a large stone-lined fire pit in the center that burned with gold flames as he heard the sound \s and songs coming from the Apollo campers.

They stacked their plates on top of each other as they both got up and made to follow the campers. When they got to to the amphitheater they saw the campers once more gathered into groups made of their cabin mates. Most were sitting under one of various colored banners that proclaimed their heritage in large ancient Greek letters above them. Piper ran over to where a teenage girl with freckles and curly red hair sat next to the girl from the Gran Canyon, Annabeth.

He took a seat on one of the upper step far enough in so that he wouldn't wouldn't be bothered by anyone. The campers continued talking amongst themselves until a figure with thinning brown hair and a full beard with the body of a white stallion from the waist down. He hoisted a golden spear impaled through a few toasted marshmallows.

“Welcome to all our new campers. I am Chiron the Camp Activities Director. I'm glad to hear you arrived here safe and sound with most of your limbs intact. I've been told we have five new campers, three of whom have already been claimed.”

A ripple of murmurs spread through the amphitheater as the campers began to mutter amongst themselves. So it wasn't just him, no on else had heard of the two other claimings either.

“I understand one of those who was claimed was claimed when he arrived. Without further ado, I introduce Jason and Roy.” Chiron finished as Roy and Jason stepped out from the shadows of the lowest level as they both took a place one either side of the fire from Chiron.

“I understand your confusion but apparently both of these two were claimed before they showed up. Though for reasons I do not yet understand, both of their memories of the incidents have been taken. I suspect they were taken by the same person but I'm not certain.”

“If they've been claimed, then who are their godly parents?” a voice called from across the amphitheater.

“I will let them demonstrate that for you.” Chiron said as he stepped aside leaving the two boys looking a little confused as to what they should do next. Then, as if on cue, both reached for their magical weapons as Roy's bow appeared in hand and a gold javelin materialized in Jason's hands.

“I thought... you had a sword.” Annabeth called from a nearby bench at the front. Jason looked up and down uncomfortably before stammering out,

“It, came up tails this time.” he said as Roy held out an arm with his palm open and facing the ground as he closed his eyes in concentration as glowing strands of silver light wove through the air before converging on his palm and solidifying and shaping into the form of a long, silver javelin before thunder rumbled in the distance. Roy held up the spear in his other hand as the thunder continued to build before a lightning bolt descended from the clouds with a thunderous crash as the bolt hit the top of Jason's spear before spider-webbing out from the tip in all directions. The lightning bolts hit the ground with a series of popping noises as they each caused a miniature explosion as they hit concrete, shattering a nickel-sized area of concrete with each impact. After the dust cleared, Chiron dusted himself off, combing bits of concrete from his beard before continuing,

“Hail Jason, son of Zeus, Lord of Olympus. And Roy, son of Artemis, Lady of the Eternal Hunt.” Chiron finished as he bent his forelegs in a gesture like he was bowing. The air was deathly quiet until the amphitheater exploded in a bout of raucous questions from the campers.

“How can he be a son of Artemis?”

“I though Thalia was the only child of Zeus still alive today!”

“Where can I get a spear like that?”

The questions continued for several seconds until Chiron raised his hands for quiet and the clamor turned into subdued muttering.

“I can't get too much into specifics but it seems these two have been tasked with freeing Hera, queen of the gods. I don't believe it was an accident that brought them here.” he said before a teenage girl with curly red hair, shimmering with gold in the firelight, and freckles stood up,

“That's right. I haven't had much time with Roy or Jason but I met a few of our other new arrival, and Hera definitely needs our help. I think she sent us these two so they could go on a quest to free her... There's also a good chance that this is linked to Olympus closing up and maybe, even the Great Prophecy.” she said, her voice had started strong and diplomatic when she spoke but by the end she looked uncomfortable and insecure.

“I- I don't know for certain but I have a feeling like maybe a few of them are here tonight.” Rachel said as she rubbed her arm in the cold winter air. As if waiting for a queue, a collective gasp went up from the entire camp as one of the head counselors, Drew he seemed to remember, stood up, 

“No! Not possible.” she said with disgust. He couldn't see what she was talking about, until he noticed Piper that was surrounded by a glowing pink aura. She was now dressed in a sleeveless white dress with gold armlets on her biceps. Her hair was now long, lush, and braided down one side with gold ribbons. She had makeup on now that could give any actress a run for her money and dark-red lipstick. 

All eyes in camp were fixed on Piper. Poor girl, she had on a look of utter horror as she examined herself in her dagger blade. He didn't see what happened as a glow at the edge of his vision.

Back on the amphitheater's stage Roy stood, both his and Jason's eyes glued on Piper. Roy however had started to glow with silver light. Sometimes when Roy was excited or distracted his light powers would kick on by themselves. He wasn't particularly eager to see Roy make a fool of himself in front of the whole camp for not controlling his powers. He pulled his LED flashlight from his pocket and pointed it at Roy's face as he clicked the button on back. Flicking the light on in a series of short and long pulses. Roy looked up to see his brother mouthing something at him

U R GLOWING

Roy got the message as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath as the light began to fade. Just as the glow faded, Jason began to speak,

“Piper, you're a knockout.” he said as Chiron bowed and announced.

“Hail Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite, Lady of the Doves.” he said as some of the camper's repeated the gestures. Poor Piper he thought, the girl look absolutely mortified. Fortunately, the Oracle Rachel stepped in to shift the focus of the campfire.

“Well, If Jason is to go on a quest to save Hera, he will need his own prophecy.” She said going quiet for a few seconds before she slumped forward and two campers caught her by the arms as a third grabbed a three-legged bronze stool from nearby, as if they'd been trained for this.  
After a few seconds, emerald green mist began to swirl around her

“Child of Lightning, beware the earth,” she began when something went immediately wrong. The mist turned to choking purple smoke as Rachel began to cough as she doubled over. When next she spoke he voice was deep, gravelly, and undoubtedly masculine. What she said though didn't sound like any language he'd ever heard. She uttered a string of nonsensical sounds before collapsing in a heap on the ground, clutching her stomach as she coughed up a sizable amount of blood.

Without needing any warning or encouragement, Will Solace sprinted down the steps, two at a time to Rachel before scooping her up in his arms as the campfire exploded with panicked questions and overreactions.

“Will, take Rachel with you to the Big House. Roy and Jason will meet you there and I'll send our best medics as soon as I get everyone calmed down.” Chiron said as he trotted over to Will. Will nodded and dashed off like a man on fire as Chiron banged his spear for order.

When Cronk finally turned his attention back to the stage, Roy and Jason were already gone...

Authors Note: Sorry not sorry about the cliffhanger, sorry for the shortness but next chapter should be longer. Kudos and Comments are appreciated. This is the 19th Angel, signing off...

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment, even if it's just that you liked it or a suggestion for the story. I WELCOME CONSTRICTIVE CRITICISM!!!


End file.
